Jennifer Kale (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = (Florida ); formerly , apprentice of Dakimh the Enchanter, frequent ally of the Man-Thing, Korrek, Howard the Duck, formerly | Relatives = Illyana Kale (ancestor, deceased); Destin Kale (ancestor, deceased); Dante Kale (distant relative, deceased); Noble Kale (ancestor, deceased); Magdelena Kale (ancestor, deceased); unnamed great-grandfather (deceased); Joshua Kale (grandfather, deceased); Naomi Kale (aunt); Andrew Kale (brother, deceased); Johnny Blaze (cousin); Dan Ketch (cousin); Barbara Ketch (cousin, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Swamp in the Florida Everglades near Citrusville, Florida | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 122 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Green Dragon Tattoo on left upper arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress | Education = | Origin = Human magic-user | PlaceOfBirth = Citrusville, Florida | Creators = Steve Gerber; Rich Buckler | First = Fear #11 | HistoryText = Zhered-Na In the years just before the Great Cataclysm, the Atlantean sorceress Zhered-Na prophesied the sinking of Atlantis and for that she was exiled by Emperor Kamuu. Zhered-Na spent the weeks adrift at sea in meditation, during which she had a vision of Earth's future, which she believed had been granted her by her god Valka. Finally, her boat landed on the Thurian shore, and days later she came across a colony of Atlanteans there on the mainland. She founded a cult of disciples from this colony, and over the following years taught them sorcery. She also prophesied that centuries later demons from the realm of Sominus would attempt to invade Earth, but would be opposed by the Man-Thing. Among Zhered-Na's pupils was Dakimh the Enchanter, whom she granted seeming immortality, although in fact he did continue to age at an extremely slow rate. Finally, the Great Cataclysm began. Atlanteans in the nearby colony wrongly believed it was Zhered-Na's doing and attacked her cultists. Zhered-Na herself was killed, but Dakimh and a few other disciples escaped, bearing with them scrolls containing her mystical knowledge. Man-Thing In recent years Joshua Kale has served as a leader of the Cult of Zhered-Na, based in the section of the Florida Everglades that is the mystic Nexus of All Realities. The Cult possessed the sole remaining copy of the Tome of Zhered-Na, a book containing her mystical knowledge. Kale's teenage granddaughter Jennifer took an interest in witchcraft, and, using one of his books without his knowledge, experimented in summoning a demon. She succeeded in bringing the powerful demon Thog the Nether-Spawn to Earth from the other dimensional world of Sominus without realizing he would not be under her control. But the Man-Thing saved Jennifer's life, and Thog was forced back to Sominus. As a result of a subsequent encounter of the Man-Thing, Jennifer, and Thog, Joshua Kale realized that Jennifer had a psychic link with the Man-Thing. Later, Jennifer and the Man-Thing were magically transported to the other dimensional world of Sandt, where they first met Dakimh, now an aged wizard. Dakimh pretended to want to have Jennifer and the Man-Thing killed and had the Man-Thing fight in a gladiatorial arena. But in fact he was testing the Man-Thing's powers and Jennifer's spirit, to make certain they were the beings he was waiting for. The Man-Thing triumphed in the arena, and Dakimh sent him and Jennifer back to their swamp. The Tome of Zhered-Na somehow disappeared, and as a result, Earth was now vulnerable to invasion from Sominus. Dakimh appeared to Jennifer, and explained his true purpose to her: to save Earth from the demons. He magically garbed her as a priestess of Zhered-Na's cult and, assisted by Dakimh and the Man-Thing; Jennifer recovered the Tome from an other dimensional world and brought it to Earth, temporarily halting the invasion. Jennifer became Dakimh's apprentice in sorcery. Jennifer was later captured by Thog, who now intended to invade Therea, home of godlike beings, and to conquer all reality. Dakimh rescued Jennifer, and the two set out with their three allies, the Man-Thing, Korrek, warrior prince of the other dimensional world of Katharta, and the extradimensional talking waterfowl called Howard the Duck, to stop Thog's plans. While they traversed dimensions, Howard accidentally fell back to Earth, but the other four arrived in Therea, where the Man-Thing defeated Thog. Dakimh continued to train Jennifer in the knowledge and use of Zhered-Na's sorcery, but her studies were seemingly halted when Dakimh was killed in battle . However, Dakimh's spirit has continued to manifest itself on the Earthly plane in a seemingly physical form, and so Dakimh is continuing to train Jennifer even in the present. Jennifer has already become a powerful sorceress, and will probably one day become the equal of Zhered-Na herself. She has also helped in defeating various mystical menaces, allying herself not only with Dakimh but with the Man-Thing, Korrek, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man. Legion of Night Jennifer moved to Malibu, California and began taking classes at Seaview College, where she started dating Bernard Drabble. Jennifer initially took an MBA track, but eventually switched to a dual major in painting and interpretive dance. Kale was later summoned by the mystical Omen in forming the Legion of Night, who faced the immediate threat of a Fellowship awakening the dragon Fin Fang Foom and making all reality a dream. Kale fought alongside her teammates against the nightmares of Foom, and the dragon retreated, ending the threat. The Legion decided to band together, since this was but a first step in increasingly larger occult threats. Ghost Rider She tried to start a peaceful life when Doctor Strange asked her to treat Dan Ketch, who was suffering from a mystic affliction. Jennifer agreed. Jennifer helped Ketch and Johnny Blaze fight the Furies who were after Ghost Rider due to the murder of a woman. They defeated the Furies with the help of Valkyrie. Jennifer used her and Blaze's ancestral link to call up the spirit of Magdelena Kale, who released the Furies from her request for vengeance against Noble Kale. She later (out of pity) helped Blaze find his kids. But first she had to help Howard the Duck return to his home, which resulted in her, Blaze and Howard accidentally transporting Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy into her apartment. The next day after being hospitalized during the battle with Devil Dinosaur, Jennifer and Blaze started looking for his children. After getting lost in Canada they parted on bad terms, each going their separate ways, with Blaze calling her a "trainee wannabe witch." X-Force Jennifer was once sought out to help the mutant team known as X-Force. She helped against Pandemonia, who had taken mystic control of several X-Force members. Jennifer joined X-Force in confronting Pandemonia. She freed Pandemonia's mental slaves (Locus, Meltdown, Warpath, Skids, Sunspot) and, assisted by Moonstar, she banished Pandemonia back to her home dimension on the chaos plane. Jennifer examined the reality-warping energies that Danielle Moonstar had recently begun to display, confirming that they were not supernatural in origin. Later, Jennifer taught t'ai chi to members of X-Force, having become friends with Danielle Moonstar. Witches Jennifer's brother, Andrew, was tricked into opening the Tome of Zhered-Na and was possessed by the Hellphyr. Doctor Strange recruited Jennifer into the team along with Topaz and Satana. He neglected to tell Jennifer that the Hellphyr's host was her brother, and in the end she was forced to kill her brother. Angry, the Witches abandoned Strange. The Initiative & Midnight Sons After joining Florida's state Initiative team, Command, (and changing costume, to something a little more subdued), Jennifer was called to investigate some strange happenings around Man-Thing's swamp. Having to fight several zombies, including zombified members of her own team and an extra-dimensional zombie Deadpool, who expertly cut her connection to her magical powers, before being minced on the fan of a fan-boat by Jennifer. She was eventually picked up by A.R.M.O.R. and placed in quarantine, seemingly in a near catatonic state. Jennifer joined the new Midnight Sons team after learning that Deadpool's head had escaped and went after him, ending up killing zombie Men-Fish he had infected. While fighting the Men-Fish's leader, Piranha Dormammu came and offered her his power when she was in grave peril, leaving her to make a decision with no time to spare. Desperate after seeing Werewolf by Night apparently infected with the zombie virus, she called on Dormammu and accepted his offer. Jennifer then battled Daimon Hellstrom, who helped free her from Dormammu's control, and she confined the zombie virus inside the Zombie with the Black Talon's help. Jennifer would later help defend Florida during the Skrull invasion, her body and mind sufficiently healed for her to engage magic in combat against a Skrull in Florida. Heroic Age & End Times Jennifer later tried to rescue Man-Thing from his containment on The Raft, but came to realize that he stayed there by choice. Daniel Drumm, possessing Victoria Hand, attempted to kill Jennifer in her home. It is unclear whether he was successful, but according to S.H.I.E.L.D. Jennifer was at least missing. In fact, Jennifer was killed. She used 'dark magic' to resurrect herself, leaving the right side of her head horribly scarred. Maria Hill brought Elektra to Jennifer, seeking assistance in finding Bullseye. Jennifer – her face somehow restored – was later wounded by off-the-books Mys-Tech agent Ethan Slaughter. | Powers = *'Highly Skilled Sorcerer' Kale's magic is derived from three major sources: personal powers of the soul / body / mind derived through developing one's own psychic resources (such as thought-casting), powers gained by tapping this universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects, and powers gained through tapping extra dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in mystical dimensions tangential to this one. Kale can also fire magical bolts, form shields, open dimensional portals, mesmerize others, affect the memories of others, teleport herself and others, and cast numerous other spells for a variety of effects. *'Psychic Link' Kale possesses a psychic link with the Man-Thing. Although her grandfather once claimed that the link had been severed, it probably still exists. | Abilities = | Strength = Jennifer Kale possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Equipment = The Tome of Zhered-Na | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory * Jennifer Kale at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Kale Family Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Tattoos